Cdr's purposefully shitty MonsterVerse fanfiction
First Godzilla and Kong do battle. Then they'll team up against Ultraman and Mechagodzilla Only for Destoroyah and Shin Godzilla to reveal themselves To ultimately merge into Bagan as Mothra reveals she was evil all along and unleashes her MUTO army Meanwhile King Ghidorah is rebuilt as Mecha King Ghidorah to aid Godzilla, Kong, Ultraman, and Mechagodzilla against Bagan and the MUTO army While Dr. Shirigami secretly creates Kongzilla and Biollante in his lab, unleashing them upon the Earth as Bagan is defeated Godzilla and Kong team up against Kongzilla whilst Ultraman, Mechagodzilla, and Mecha King Ghidorah battle Biollante Mechagodzilla is destroyed in the ensuing battle but they are defeated The Kaiju then turn their attention to the MUTO army and defeat them all, and take on Mothra to make her pay for all her evil deeds They defeat Mothra, but Ultraman is killed in the battled because LOL HES NOT A GODZILLLUR KAYJU SO HE SUCCS But then Mecha King Ghidorah regains control of himself and turns on Godzilla and Kong, in a tragic betrayal scene Reluctantly, Godzilla and Kong slay Ghidorah But as it seems the battle is over..... Rising up from the ground comes a fully grown adult Clover, towering over Godzilla and Kong Luckily, the other 19 Kongs from Kong: Skull Island appear to aid their Kongly brother Godzilla and the 20 Kongs do epic battle against Adult Clover, the true final villain of the MonsterVerse Scores of Kongs are slain in the process, and the battle seems impossible but Rodan appears and sacrifices himself, turning Godzilla into Burning Godzilla and giving him the edge he needs to defeat Adult Clover once and for all. Once Adult Clover is defeated, Godzilla stand victorious, having killed all of the surviving Kongs as well because he would never ever lose to a giant monkey And before the credits roll.... Zilla appears out of nowhere and is killed in a nanosecond However, the end credit scene reveals the TRULY TRUE MAIN VILLAIN Who is..... RHEDOSAURUS! And THAT sets up Phase 2 In Phase 2 Serizawa is killed when Monarch is attacked by Gigan, a cybernetic MUTO hybrid created by North Korea But his mind is copied and used to create Jet Jaguar, Godzilla's newest ally In the next film it's revealed Dr. Shirigami survived the events of Godzilla vs Kong and has actually been experimenting with creating a Destoroyah and Shinomura hybrid So in the next film, the Mosasaur from Jurassic World, which is totally in this continuity, is revealed to have survived and is on Skull Island, which is in another dimension. The team ventures to Skull Island and ultimately Godzilla comes through and defeats the Mosasaur However, King Ghidorah's sister, DesGhidorah, arrives on Earth from space However, the all new Kaiju, Heritage appears at the same time Anguirus, Varan, and Manda all awaken and join forces with Godzilla to defeat Heritage and DesGhidorah In the next film the Skullcrawlers mature into fully grown Rodans and wreak terror on the skies. Then they defeat the Kraken, who was really just a sign of Rhedosaurus's return. Eventually, the Beast from 20,000 Fathoms awakens And engages in an epic battle with Godzilla, Angurius, Varan, and Manda Alas the other three are sidelined And Godzilla single-handily kills Rhedosaurus, ending Phase 2 Phase 3 has the Pacific Rim crossover And also does a Guardians of the Galaxy style film centered around Ultimate Force Zero that's better than all the main films Oh and Godzilla fights Ultraseven but they team up against Belial or something Just go with it So all that happens and Phase 3 ends with Godzilla vs Gamera, the fight everyone wanted Even though thematically it's a complete letdown However, the main villain of Phase 4 is revealed... As the Call of Cthulhu is sent around the world. Cthulhu rises, sending demonic beasts and reviving Godzilla's old foes to defeat him Luckily Godzilla, Anguirus, Manda, Varan, and a Rodan they befriended defeat them all with help from Jet Jaguar Eventually Cthulhu pieces together the Mguffin Gems and puts them into his shiny glove Leading into Godzilla: Eternity War Cthulhu comes to Earth and wrecks shit up(edited) Ultimate Force Zero even comes down from space to help Cthulhu kills everyone, including even the mighty Godzilla, and it seems all hope is lost... Luckily, his son, Godzilla Junior because Minilla's ugly, absorbs all of the energy of his late father and his allies And transforms into SUPER GODZILLA Super Godzilla defeats Cthulhu, who then transforms into an extremely powerful demonic version of Bagan Super Godzilla defeats Lucifer Bagan and all is well And now Godzilla Jr is the new King of the Monsters Leading into Phase 5 Which includes Godzilla Jr vs Kiko. Category:MonsterVerse